


My Gruesome Intrusive Thoughts

by snowezrogers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Amputation, Blood, Body Horror, Dismemberment, Gore, Injury, Swearing, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowezrogers/pseuds/snowezrogers
Summary: I've been having more and more violent intrusive thoughts so I thought that, while I'm researching these things to sate my inner Remus and it helps to talk about it, I'd write some of the thoughts out into stories as ficlets.
Kudos: 11





	My Gruesome Intrusive Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has an intrusive thought that won't go away, Janus doesn't mind Remus trying it out on him. They're sides after all, they can't get too hurt, right?

Janus rolled his eyes when Remus said it. He, of course, let the idiot sate himself with the intrusive thought that would nag the poor bastard. At least if Remus did it on him, there'd be no harm done and Janus didn't quite see a downside since he had five other arms if something went wrong. He'd just be in pain for a bit if Remus' healing didn't work.

Remus went to work on Janus' left lowest arm, numbing him up in the area it'd be temporarily disconnected, his elbow, and Janus couldn't help but find the pins and needles feeling funny.

Once he was numb, Remus giggled gleefully as he made a small cut in his elbow to test his numbness as Janus glanced at him, warning him of the blood possibly getting on his paperwork and to make sure he didn't get blood on the floor or his papers.

Remus huffed but snapped up a clear plastic spray shield around his numbed arm and a plastic tarp on the floor with towels nearby. He could still move his fingers. Odd.

He watched in fascination now as Remus watched his fingers move and he held them and kissed them. Janus smirked a bit and certainly didn't giggle himself at both the situation nor the Duke's mustache hair tickling his knuckles.

Remus then cut deeper into his elbow with that blade of his, digging against something and Janus grimaced just a little.

"More numb?" Remus asked.

"A little, that's a bone, Remus." Remus then injected more of that local anesthetic into his arm, higher up now and on the other side of his elbow.

Once those places went numb, Remus was right back at it, taking a moment to let Janus take a deep breath before he wrenched his lower arm from the upper. Janus was now watching with morbid fascination as he saw, but didn't feel, his bones be dislocated.

Remus then cut thought the rest of the muscle and skin until the arm was off. Huh. Weird. he could still feel it there, in two different ways. He could feel Remus holding his arm, but he could feel the missing limb in the space it once had been.

Maybe because he was a side, maybe because of some weird thing of Remus keeping his arm alive while he detached it, but he flexed the fingers and Remus yelped at it, dropping said arm on the floor.

"Hey! Don't drop that! That's my arm, you idiot!" Janus snapped.

"Oh hush, you startled me moving it!" Remus shoved his tongue out at him, picking it back up and holding his hand to his face, cupping the cheek. Janus smiled feeling the mustache hairs tickling his wrist and the warm feeling in his palm.

"You feel that?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, you're stupid mustache is tickling my wrist." Janus couldn't help but laugh when Remus began kissing his hand and wrist, the tickling hairs on the rat's upper lip were a torment but he loved Remus' mustache as did Remus.

Remus kissed his palm once more before putting the arm back and stitching it into place hands going over the wound and healing him right back, bone and all back in place, though with small stitches Remus began snipping and taking out for him while he giggled happily with entertainment.

"You should make Virgil into Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas, he'd love it." Janus offered.

"He'd never let me." Remus pouted, peppering his healing kisses on Janus' tiny stitch wounds and snapping away the setup and tarp he'd made earlier as well as clean himself off with the towels that were then snapped away.

"You clearly don't know his devotion to Sally." Janus joked, turning back to his paperwork and continuing while Remus continued to pepper kisses at his neck to bring him to bed.

It eventually worked and Janus fell asleep with all six arms tucked up between him and Remus, Remus taking extra care of his bottom left by holding it close out of harm's way.


End file.
